


One Just For Yourself

by sterlingwhitexo



Series: Cysithea Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cysithea, Cysithea Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingwhitexo/pseuds/sterlingwhitexo
Summary: Usually, they were laughing, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. But now, they weren’t laughing, they weren’t even talking to each other. Just sitting, staring at the ground seemingly lost in thought. Their hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. One moment had changed everything for them, making them rethink their plans for the future.This was something that Lysithea could relate to.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Cysithea Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cysithea Week 2021





	One Just For Yourself

Lysithea never thought much about war. She needed to study and learn. She needed to become better, to prove that her short time in this world was worth something. Time was a luxury that she did not have. But war, war didn’t ever come when it was convenient. It came and came, time and time again to shake up the livelihoods of all who were unlucky enough to see its bloodstained coat.

Edelgard was the one who wore the coat this time. She came and declared war on the church. No one was ready for it, not even her classmates, her friends. But, was anyone really ready for war?

Lysithea had been friends with Edelgard. She felt that there was something between the two that connected them. Something only the two of them would understand. But, for once in her life, Lysithea had no idea what she was going to do.

She walked down the pathway towards her dormitory. The monastery felt different. It felt cold where only a few days prior it was brimming with warmth. The people were lively, laughing and chatting away with hope still in their voices. Now, everyone looked on edge, as if the entire monastery could implode at any moment. Realistically it could, no one really knew how far out Edelgard’s forces were or who she had working for her inside the monastery walls.

Lysithea passed by Petra and Dorothea, two members of the Black Eagle house who had been close to Edelgard. Usually, they were laughing, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. But now, they weren’t laughing, they weren’t even talking to each other. Just sitting, staring at the ground seemingly lost in thought. Their hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. One moment had changed everything for them, making them rethink their plans for the future. This was something that Lysithea could relate to.

Caspar, Ashe, and Raphael were a little ways up the path. Unlike Petra and Dorothea, they were speaking with each other.

“Nah, I ain’t scared of a fight. But, my father sided with Edelgard and I really don’t want to fight him.” Caspar said.

“Don’t worry! No matter how many guys they throw at us we can handle it! These muscles aren’t just for show, ya know!” Raphael flexed his muscles for emphasis. Ashe chuckles.

“I’m sure we’ll be alright, we have the Professor on our side.”

“My father’s a tough guy, so it probably won’t be an easy fight.” Caspar says solemnly. He shakes his head. “But you’re right, my training wasn’t for nothing! We can probably handle this.”

Lysithea walks past them, unsure if she shares in their sentiment. Edelgard was working with those strange people. The same ones who brought that unknown plague to Remire Village. She was sure that any misstep, any careless act would result in their undoing.

She makes it to her dormitory and reaches for the doorknob. She hesitates as a gnawing, uncomfortable sensation grows in her stomach.

“I should be working, studying, anything to help with the war effort.” Lysithea says as she turns on her heel. “My bed will still be there.”

_But I won’t always be._

* * *

Lysithea walks past the pond towards the stables. Everyone she passes appears to have a pained look on their face. Pain and fear.

_Yes, that’s it. They are afraid._

Fear. Fear of fighting their classmate. Their leader. Their friend. The guards knew Edelgard, some had helped her in battles, some had eaten dinner with her, and some had even helped train her. But the students? They had spent most of their time with her. Laughing, talking, getting to know her, and for what? To have her turn her back on them and work with those people to what? Get back at the church? Lysithea didn’t understand it.

Lysithea passes Ferdinand as he makes his way back from the market. He stops in front of her.

“Hello, Lysithea. How are you today?” He says with a hint of sadness.

“As fine as I can be.”

“Ah, yes, I should have expected. Many feel the same way as you do, myself included.” Lysithea sees fear in his eyes. “Well, I will leave you to your duties. I must finish mine as well.” Ferdinand forces a smile as he turns and leaves.

Lysithea watches him walk away. He holds his head up high but the fear in his eyes was real. Fear of fighting Edelgard and the Empire. He never wanted to fight his friends, none of them did. Especially not in an intercontinental conflict. Maybe some enjoyed the fighting like Caspar and Raphael. They all had dreams of what their lives would be like, but now they’re afraid to lose their lives. This was something that Lysithea didn’t fear.

* * *

Lysithea walks into the Knight’s Hall, hoping to find a book that would help her understand more about who or what they were facing. She walks towards the far wall where books lined the shelves from floor to ceiling. As she reads the spines of the books, something crashes behind her.

“AH! Who’s there?” She turns around holding her hands up in front of her ready to face whatever is there. Cyril’s head pops out from behind the chair in front of the fireplace.

“Ah, sorry Lysithea. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Oh, Cyril. It’s only you.” She lowers her hands. “What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning this plate of armor for one of the guards. He said something about making sure it was nice for the battle.” Cyril holds up the chest plate. “Hit the side of the end table here and it knocked over.”

He gets up and pulls the table upright, taking extra care to make sure it was in the same place as before.

“What’re ya doin’ in here?” He asks.

“Looking to see if there are any books in here that might be able to help us against the Empire.” Lysithea motions towards the wall behind her.

Cyril nods and kneels back down towards the plate of armor. Lysithea watches him disappear once again behind the chair. Lysithea turns back towards the wall of books, scanning their titles once more.

She spots one titled _History of the Imperial Army_. She grabs it and flips through the first few pages. She tucks it under her arm and continues scanning. The same gnawing feeling from before comes back and sits in the pit of her stomach. She pushes herself to continue looking but it refuses to go away, digging at her insides.

“Cyril?” She says as she turns back towards the chair. His tuft of brown hair pops over the chair, followed by his red eyes.

“Yeah?” Lysithea stares at him a moment, feeling the pit in her stomach start to ease.

“Are you afraid?”

“Of fighting the Imperial Army?” He questions. She nods in response. “Nah, not really.”

“Why not? Everyone else seems to be. So much so they’re practically walking around like zombies out there.” He chuckles at this.

“Nah, I haven’t been afraid of fighting or getting hurt in some battle in a long time. And I gotta protect Lady Rhea anyways. Not sure why Edelgard would turn against her and make her seem like the bad guy, so I gotta do whatever it takes to fight for her and keep her safe.”

“Is that your dream, then?” The question leaves her lips before she is able to stop herself. She doesn’t turn away from him, choosing to hold her ground than to give in to fear. She watches his brows furrow together in thought, probably trying to string the right words together.

Her breath hitches in her throat as his voice comes back to him.

“Yeah, I guess so. She gave me a place to stay and a job. She’s a real nice lady and I gotta repay her for all she’s done for me.”

“That’s not really a dream, Cyril.” Lysithea says matter of factly. “Is there nothing you wish for? For yourself?”

“Nah, just that.” He says. “People like me don’t really have dreams.” She feels the pang in her stomach grow again.

“I don’t really have dreams either” _Because of what they did to me._ She doesn’t add.

Cyril watches her quietly. Her hands grasp tightly onto the book in her arms. So tightly that her knuckles turn white. His entire body wants to move towards her, to make sure she’s alright because something is obviously bothering her. But, his mind wills him in place. If she wanted to talk about what was bothering her, she would.

“Ya should have dreams though.” She looks up at him as he says this. His eyes aren’t filled with pain like the others, instead concern paints over them. “I mean you’re a noble, you’re smart, and – well you’re really pretty.” Lysithea feels heat spread across his face and notices a red tint on Cyril’s cheeks. “What I mean, you have a lot to look forward to, so ya should have dreams.”

“No, I don’t have any.” She states. “I don’t have time to waste on dreams.” She adds on quietly, hoping that he wouldn’t hear.

“Lysithea?” He says, confirming her fear.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She quickly adds while forcing a smile. “I’m sorry for wasting your time on my silly questions. I’ll leave you to your work.” Cyril watches her as she walks towards the entrance. Her head hangs low, hiding her face from him.

It takes everything inside of him to not move towards her, to not ask her what’s wrong. He knows Lysithea and Edelgard were close, but could this really be what’s bothering her?

She stops just before the entrance and turns towards him. The pain in her face doesn’t stem from the pain of having to fight a classmate, a friend. No, this is something different.

“If anyone should have dreams, Cyril, it’s you. You have a whole life to live. One that isn’t tied to duty because of the family that you were born into. Plus you’re smart and well – not so bad looking yourself.” She adds quickly as the heat spreads further across her face. “It would be good to think of a dream, a real dream. One just for yourself.”

Lysithea turns and rushes out the entrance before he can say anything. She quickly walks towards her dorm, thinking of all the dreams she wishes she could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fanfic in over 10 years. The characters in Fire Emblem Three Houses just pulled me right back into it. I figured there was no better time to post than for Cysithea Week, as they're one of my favorite ships in the game. 
> 
> I'm really nervous but excited about posting and writing fanfiction again. Most of my writing recently has just been personal work, so I hope it's not too bad to read even without a beta.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!


End file.
